Oh, the Drama
by Jaiaelle
Summary: She wanted to be with him at Prom, not someone else. Brit/Mike.


_Author's Note: I am crazy. Seriously. I need to be working on one of my WIP but I get these ideas and I just have to write them out! I blame Hannah and Kelsea for this one. :P Bred out of spending too much time in the UC Glee thread at fanforum and coming up with crazy theories. Hope you guys like it! And hope everyone's IC...it's hard to do with characters who have little to zero screen time so...*shrugs* Hope this little bit of fluff and fun works! :)_

**_Oh, The Drama_**

The boy with bushy hair and the thick glasses was yammering on and on about his blog, using many words that Brittany couldn't even begin to define. Settling her chin on her hand, she glanced around the decorated lobby of the hotel and sighed.

She should've been there, at her Junior prom, with someone else but, instead, she was there with the afro headed kid whose name she couldn't even remember.

Everyone else seemed fairly happy. Rachel and Puck, swaying quietly in the corner to the music, alone in their own little world as usual. Finn and Quinn, arguing about his choice of attire (a green tie? Only Finn would do something like that). Artie and Santana, enjoying slices of cake at a table nearby. Even Kurt and Mercedes, who were currently happily bickering about who would get to dance with Matt next. Poor Matt. He did not want to be involved in _that _love triangle and had slipped away, some time ago, unnoticed by either Kurt or Mercedes. They would probably end up dancing with each other.

But Brittany would be stuck with her date. A nerd, but not just any nerd. A mean, vindictive nerd, whose presence made Brittany's skin crawl.

Plus, he smelled like moth balls.

Brittany wished she would've said yes to the any one of the ten guys who had asked her before he had but she had been holding out for the guy she really liked, the one she really wanted to be with. But that dumb idiot had not even spoken to her in a month or at least what felt like a month. It was like he was avoiding her or something.

She felt like crying into her napkin.

And her _date _didn't even notice.

All he could do was compare the old _Battlestar Galactica _with the new one. Brittany had no idea what outer space encyclopedia's had to do with anything and she didn't care.

Just when she thought she might scream out loud, Santana plopped into the chair beside her, a plate full of cake in her hand. She placed it before Brittany than glared at the boy. "Get lost Jacob."

"You can't speak to me like that. And Brittany is my date, so really you have no ri-"

Santana's growl silenced him and he vacated the area, exiting before Brittany could even blink.

Taking the offered fork, Brittany dug in. "Thanks, Santana. That guy was really annoying."

Santana arched one perfectly groomed eyebrow. "Then why on earth did you agree to come with him Brit? Even the guy who picks his nose and eats his boogers is better than Jacob King-of-the-Blog-o-sphere."

With a mouth full of cake, Brittany responded, "You know why San. The guy I wanted to be with didn't want to be with me even though we shared milk and cookies that one time. At his mom's house. I thought he liked me, even though his grandma was saying stuff about me in Chinese that I didn't understand."

"Cantonese," Santana automatically corrected. "And Mike did, _does_, like you. You know he's just shy."

"Too shy," Brittany murmured, blowing her nose into her napkin. "I'm here with Joshua or whatever his name is, and Mike's gonna show up with Tina any minute now and ruin my night. Why can't I be Chinese?"

Rolling her eyes, Santana was about to rebuff her friend when her eye landed on Artie, flirting with a freshman. Red sprang to her cheeks as she bounced to her feet. "I've got to…oh, look, Finn's alone."

Baffled, Brittany watched as Santana dragged Finn to the dance floor, a confused expression on his face, and danced with him, glaring at Artie the whole time. Artie soon caught on and sent a cool look Santana's way. Their drama just made her want her own that much more.

A few minutes passed by, in which Brittany stared blankly at the cloth on the table and tried desperately not to think about Mike. Her Asian cutie. At least, he should've been hers.

A weird feeling over took her right before nine and she lifted her head, her eyes skimming past Santana, who was now seated in Artie's lap, to the entrance of the lobby.

There stood Mike, his arm around Tina's waist.

Heart breaking, Brittany prepared to flee, wanting to be anywhere but there. She couldn't stand to see them together, knowing that Mike was with someone else. And Mike with someone else meant...

No more tutoring sessions (and without him, how would she understand the difference between English and Spanish?). No more milk and cookies. No more Saturday Night movie marathons (well, they hadn't had that yet but Brittany had been hoping they could watch _Titanic _or _PS I Love You _together. Mike said they were two of his favorites).

Her feet carried her to the bathroom where she planned on waiting for the rest of the night.

Unfortunately, her solitude was interrupted by Tina herself, a soft smile on her face.

"Hey, Brit," she started, the stutter from previous years long gone. "Are you okay?"

No, of course she wasn't okay but she wasn't about to admit that to Tina, man-stealer. "Yes, I'm fine. I was just reapplying my makeup."

Tina eyed Brit's empty hands and noted her lack of purse but just nodded. "Oh. Well, Mike wanted to talk to you."

"He-he did?" Brittany squeaked, heart pounding against her chest. "About…about what?"

Eyes shining, Tina simply grabbed Brittany's hand and dragged her out of the bathroom. "Come and see."

Once before Mike, Brittany found that she was completely unable to speak. Apparently, he was too, because all he could was sweep his eyes up and down her figure, appreciation for the silky black dress she was wearing evident in his eyes. Blushing, she felt giddy when he gulped.

"You two have a lot to discuss," Tina said, putting Brittany's hand in Mike's. "I'll see you two later."

Mouth dry, Brittany looked down at their joined hands, then started to pull hers away when his pinkie stretched out and looped with hers.

"I should've…asked you to the dance."

Sucking in a deep breath, Brittany replied, curtly, "You should've."

"I just…" Exhaling, he let out a few choice Chinese words that just reminded Brittany of the reason why Mike hadn't asked her in the first place.

"You asked Tina because she's Chinese, right?"

"No!" he exclaimed, stepping closer. "I mean, yes. It's all…so confusing."

Jutting her bottom lip out, Brittany waited for him to continue.

"When I brought you over for milk and cookies, my grandma asked if there were any Chinese girls at school. She said you were nice but I needed to date my own kind first. I was…mad at her. But my mom said that she's old, so…." He paused, the shrugged. "I asked Tina out. It was weird. We just talked. I talked mostly about you and she talked about some guy she met over the summer at that camp that Rachel made us go to."

Brittany cringed at the remembrance of the camp they had all attended the summer between Sophomore and Junior year, at Rachel's behest. There had been so many bugs there. One time, Mike had rescued her from a giant spider that had chased her all over the camp's dining room.

"But then, last night, I brought her home and you'll never guess what happened?"

Brittany wasn't in the mood for guessing games so she just observed him through narrow eyes.

"We walked through the door and my grandma started screaming in Cantonese and my mom started crying and my grandpa threw his shoe at me! It turns out that Tina and I are _related."_

The news was like a bombshell going off in Brittany's brain and she found that she was frozen in place. When Mike started laughing, she began to thaw off. "S-seriously?"

"Yeah," he gasped. "There was this huge feud between her mom and my grandma ages ago, about how to cook noodles the right way, and they've not spoken since. It's so silly."

"You're…being serious?" Brittany asked, just to make doubly sure that he was.

"Yup." Nodding, he stuck one hand in the pocket of his tuxedo trousers, the other still linked at the pinkie with hers. "I tried calling you last night but you wouldn't pick up."

More than a little stunned, Brittany nodded and grinned. "That's just…wait. You still picked Tina over me."

Sobering up quickly, Mike bent his neck. "That was wrong of me Brit. I never should've… I liked you but I wanted to make my mom and grandma happy. I'm sorry. The brightside is that grandma will probably accept you more now, since, you know, we're not related."

Biting at her bottom lip, Brittany considered her options. Santana probably wouldn't let Artie get away with a similar stunt, and neither would Quinn with Finn. But, in the end, she wasn't either one of them and she just wanted to be herself.

Being in Glee had taught her that was okay.

"So…you're sorry?" He nodded once. "Okay." Leaning forward, she pecked him on the lips but was surprised when his hand, previously in his pocket, snaked around her neck, and he deepened the kiss. She sighed into it, happier than she'd been in a long time. Once they separated, they touched their foreheads together.

"Want to dance?" he asked breathlessly.

"Totally," she enthused, allowing him to lead her to the dance floor, where she knew they would wow everyone else with their dance moves. Because they were that good.

Especially together.


End file.
